Homeowners and professional painters often apply paint or other liquid coating materials directly from the original container (can) onto the surface to be coated (e.g. item of furniture, wall surface, etc.). The can is held in one hand while a paint brush is held in the other hand to transfer the liquid from the can onto the surface to be coated.
A quart paint can has a diameter that is somewhat greater than the normal gripping capacity of an average person. The person's thumb and fingers can only curl around approximately one half the can circumference. It becomes difficult for the average person to maintain a grasp on the container for an extended period of time (needed to complete a painting operation).
The gripping problem has been addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,153 issued to H. L. Broadbelt. That patent discloses a handle structure having a hook extension designed to snap over (around) the container rim to frictionally retain the handle in spaced relation to the can side surface. The user is able to easily grasp (grip) the pistol-type handle structure and thereby maintain the paint can in a desired (convenient) position during the painting operation.
The hook extension shown in the Broadbelt patent relies on spring characteristics of the hook material to maintain a clamping force on the container rim.